everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ever After Lingo: How to Speak like a Fairytale
As we all know, Ever After High (the series) uses a lot of puns in the series. Often making parallels of real world things/people/places, just like Monster High. Below is a fanon list of lingo and expressions you can use in the Ever After High universe. Admins and users are allowed to suggest more puns for the list! While this is made by fans, many of the puns here have been mentioned in canon. This is not intended to be a canon list of terms but some fun, fanmade suggestions to help others in punning endeavours. If you want to add things to the list please be sure to add your entries alphabetically, in the correct section. If there is already pun for the thing you wish to add, combine them into one entry and list all the puns for that entry in alphabetical order, e.g. Elf-is Presley/Elvis Princely/Spellvis Presley (Elvis Presley). If the first pun of the entry has changed where the entry should be alphabetically (a.k.a., you were the one to add Elf-is Presley to the example entry, changing its alphabetical position from elv- to elf-), please be sure to resort it. This helps keep the list as tidy and as usable as possible. Thank you! Days of the Week *Magicday (Monday) *Teaday (Tuesday) *Wandsday (Wednesday) *Toadsday (Thursday) *Fairyday/Faeday (Friday) *Satinday (Saturday) *Spunday (Sunday) Expressions *A bite of your own apple (a taste of your own medicine) *Charm/Spell you later (see you later) *Chill potion (chill pill) *Dr. know-it-all (know-it-all) *Fables/legends and gentle-tales (Ladies and Gentlemen) *Fae (bae) *Fairy Fail (epic fail) *Fairyzone (friendzone) *For Aesop's sake (for Heaven's sake) *Ghost of Christmas Past/Present/Future Tense (past/present/future tense) *Good riddles (good riddance) *Grimness (goodness) *Hat-tastic (fantastic) *Hex (Ex; add prefix to words that begin with "ex/ac". i.e hexually, hexact) *Hexcellent (excellent) *Hexciting (excited) *I see Londust, I see Prance, I see Name Here's underchants (I see London, I see France, I see Name Here's underpants) *It's on like Fairy Song! (it's on like Donkey Kong!) *Jack of all Threads (Jack of all Trades) *Jeez Fairies (jeez Louise) *Let the Cheshire cat out of the bag (let the cat out of the bag) *Like a King/Queen/Monarch (like a boss) *Mad As A Hatter (crazy) *Nerves of tin (nerves of steel) *Not Fairest (not fair) *Oh Grimm (oh Lord) *Oh my Fairy Godmother (oh my God) *Oh my Grimm (oh my gosh) *Oh my wand (oh my gosh) *Oh pixie dust! (oh drat/oh gosh) *Oh, for crying out wolf! (oh, for crying out loud!) *Once upon a hi (hi) *Page Ripper (awesome) *Riddle-tastic (fantastic) *Snatches the gingerbread man (takes the cake) *Social fairy (social butterfly) *Son of a witch (son of a b*tch) *Speak of the wicked (speak of the devil) *Spell-ebrate (celebrate) *Spella (hella) *Spelltacular (spectacular) *Spill the magic beans (spill the beans) *Sweet mother of Grimm (sweet mother of God) *Tea-riffic (terrific) *The End (bye) *Troll-back thursday (throwback thursday/TBT) *Turning a bean into a beanstalk (making a mountain of a molehill) *Wait a spell (wait a minute) *What in Grimm's name (what in God's name) *What the Spell (what the Hell) *Wicked (as in "wicked cool") *Wonderiffic (terrific) *Wonderlandiful (wonderful) *YOLOUT/You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLO/You Only Live Once) Fashion Articles of Clothing *Cast-mere (Cashmere) *Doc Know-Alls (Doc Martens) *Fairy Janes (Mary Janes) *Onespells (onesies) *Puck Faylors (Chuck Taylors) *Rags-to-riches-lan (raglan) *Spellybean Shoes (Jellybean shoes) *Tick-Tocs (Crocs) Beauty Products *Anastasia Beverly-Spells (Anastasia Beverly-Hills) *Grimmel Londust (Rimmel London) *Lore-réal (Loréal) *Make Up For Ever After (Make Up For Ever) *Mayspelline (Maybelline) *NAREverAfters (NARS) *O.Cr.C./Obsessive Crownspellsive Cosmetics (O.C.C. Obsessive Compulsive Cosmetics) *S-tale-a (Stila) *Scale Polish (Nail Polish) *Sugarspell (Sugarpill) *Too Fair (Too Faced) *Urban De-fay (Urban Decay) Designers/Fashion Houses *Abracadabra and Witch (Abercrombie and Fitch) *Alhexander McQueen/Alexander McSnowQueen (Alexander McQueen) *Balenciyaga (Balenciaga) *Bownatella Versarchery (Donatella Versace) *Charmsale (Amsale) *Christian L'Aulnoyboutin (Christian Louboutin) *Christian Storyano (Christian Siriano) *Givenchivalry (Givenchy) *Hans Christian Dior/Christian Dwarf (Christian Dior) *Mattress Pea-rada (Miuccia Prada) *Moo Moo (Miu Miu) *Moo-schino (Moschino) *Myth-son Kitsune (Maison Kitsune) *Myth-son Margispella (Maison Margiela) *Pinncui (Gucci) *Pinnochio-co Chanel (Coco Chanel) *Vera Chang'e (Vera Wang) *Wandy Spellissimo (Wendy Bellissimo) Miscellaneous *Crowndation (foundation) *Fair-dye (hair dye) *Fairytale Fashion Week (Fashion Week) *Mani-curse (manicure) *Mas-fairer (mascara) *Pedi-curse (pedicure) Models *Barbara Pal-fin (Barbara Palvin) *Flora Delev-bean (Cara Delevigne) *Heidi Crumb (Heidi Klum) *Spella Hadid (Bella Hadid) Stores *JcFairy’s (JcPenny’s) *Se-flora/Sea-flora (Sephora) *Spells R Us (Toys R Us) *Spellus (justice) *Uniqorn (Uniqlo) Film Actors *Arnold Dwarvesenegger (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Benadryl Bandersnatch (Benedict Cumberbatch) *Chris Hemsword (Chris Hemsworth) *Eshell Mermaid (Ethel Merman) *Fairie Wisher (Carrie Fisher) *Fairyl Streep (Meryl Streep) *Genie Depp (Johnny Depp) *Jean Fairbrow (Jean Harlow) *Jim Faerie (Jim Carrey) *Judy Fairland (Judy Garland) *Lionardo DiCowardo (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Mandy Moo-er (Mandy Moore) *Morgan Fairyman (Morgan Freeman) *Olivia de Neverland (Olivia de Havilland) *Rachel McAbracadabrams (Rachel McAdams) *Ryan Goosling (Ryan Gosling) *Rywand Seacursed (Ryan Seacrest) *Shia LaBeowulf (Shia LaBeouf) *Spellena Bonham Charmer (Helena Bonham Carter) *Spindsay Lohan (Lindsay Lohan) *Whoopi Goldilocks (Whoopi Goldberg) *Zsa Zsa Gabear (Zsa Zsa Gabor) Awards *Author Awards (Oscar Awards) *Riddlish A-card-emy Film Awards (British Academy Film Awards) Movies *Castle Alone (Home Alone) *Charmed and Dangerous (Armed and Dangerous) *Legally Goldilocks (Legally Blonde) *Of Blind Mice and Men (Of Mice and Men) *Paper Crowns (Paper Towns) *Penception (Inception) *Spelless in Seapple (Sleepless in Seattle) *Story Wars (Star Wars) *The Fault in our Stories (The Fault in our Stars) *The Storybook (The Notebook) *Train to Book-san (Train to Busan) *Wonderland (Wonder) Food Brands *Barel (Bracel) *Beauty Crocker (Betty Crocker) *Cheetoads (Cheetos) *Coca-Rella (Coca-Cola) *Doreados/Doritoads (Doritos) *Fairybo (Haribo) *Fritoads/Reados (Fritos) *Froggo Lays (Frito Lays) *Heexen-Dazs (Häagen-Dazs) *Nutspella (Nutella) *Spellbury (Pillbury) *Spellogg's (Kellogg's) Food Items *Antalelope (antelope) *A-ruler-gula (arugula) *Aspellagus (asparagus) *Blind-mousse (mousse) *Bookie (cookie) *Booklava (baklava) *Book-oli (Broccoli) *Bookrito (burrito) *Calamar-ink (calamari) *Cantalelope/Santaloupe (cantaloupe) *Cast-erole (casserole) *Chairy (cherry) *Coffae (coffee) *Cham-page-ne (Champagne) *Cheshire Cat-chup (ketchup) *Croissanta (croissant) *Crowned cake (pound cake) *Curd-ant (currant) *Djinn Mustard (Dijon Mustard) *Eggs Benediction (Eggs Benedict) *Empenada (empanada) *Falafael (falafel) *Fay-con (bacon) *Fushi (sushi) *Lady-of-the-steak (steak) *Lasongna (lasagna) *Lingu-ink-i (linguini) *Marzipen (marzipan) *Mermalade (marmalade) *Mermite (marmite) *Mermingue (meringue) *Mimoat-sa (mimosa) *Mountain Woo (Mountain Dew) *Pa-fae-a/Page-ella (paella) *Pageadilla (quesadilla) *Panna cottage/penna cotta (panna cotta) *Pena colada (pina colada) *Penchilada (enchilada) *Pengnet (beignet) *Penstachio (pistachio) *Poke-fae (Poke) *Pomspello (pomelo) *Pout-ink (poutine) *Queen Amman (kouign amman) *Queen-of-tarts (tarts) *Red herring (herring) *Snow Queen Cones (snow cones) *Souffae (souffle) *Spellghetti (spaghetti) *Spellon (melon) *Spellybeans (jellybeans) *Spineapple (pineapple) *Spinguini (linguini) *Tiaramisu (tiramisu) *Toada (soda) *Three Bear Claws (bear claws) *Thronecakes (cupcakes) *Woo-don (udon) Restaurants *Burger Kingdom (Burger King) *Chick-Spell-A (Chick-fil-A) *Crystal Ball Burger (Krystal Burger) *Fairy Queen (Dairy Queen) *Fin-N-Out Burger (In-N-Out Burger) *Five Dwarves (Five Guys) *Olive Fairy Book Garden (Olive Garden) *Old McDonald's (McDonald's) *Papa Bear's Pizza (Papa John's Pizza) *Pentucky Fairy Chicken/PFC (Kentucy Fried Chicken/KFC) *Pop-Goes-The-Weasel-Eye's (Popeye's) *Spin-N-Out (In-N-Out) *Starbooks (Starbucks) *Taco Spell (Taco Bell) *Tim Wartons (Tim Hortons) *T.G.I. Fairydays (T.G.I. Fridays) *Tweedledumino's (Domino's) *The Brewing Pot (The Melting Pot) *Wendy Darling's (Wendy's) *Daring Queen (Dairy queen ) Restaurant Types *Beastro (bistro) *Buffay (buffet) *Cafae (cafe) *Castleteria (cafeteria) *Coffaehouse (coffeehouse) *Itsy bitsy diner/Spine-r (diner) Geography By Continent Africa (Afairyca) *Algeniea (Algeria) *Antrolla (Angola) *Bookina Faso (Burkina Faso) *Cape Mer-de (Cape Verde) *The Central Afairycan Republish (The Central African Republic) *Charmeroon (Cameroon) *Djinnbouti (Djibouti) *Faechelles (Seychelles) *Fairygypt (Egypt) *Geniea (Guinea) *Ifairy Coast (Ivory Coast) *Libraria (Liberia) *Madagascharm (Madagascar) *Merocco (Morocco) *Nigenia (Nigeria) *Penya (Kenya) *South Afairyca (South Africa) Asia (Faysia) *Azerfayjan (Azerbaijan) *Brufae (Brunei) *Charmenia (Armenia) *Elfghanistan (Afghanistan) *Fairippines (Philippines) *Fairytale's Republish of China (People's Republic of China) **Faejing (Beijing)/ Penking (Peking) **Langhai (Shanghai) **Tea-anjin (Tianjin) *Ge-ogre-a (Georgia) *Israetell (Israel) *Japage/Ja-Peter Pan (Japan) **Pin-okyo / Tale-kyo (Tokyo) *Mafaysia (Malaysia) *Montrollia (Mongolia) *North Lore-ea/Story-ea (North Korea) *Pea-etnam (Vietnam) *Pixiestan (Pakistan) *Saudi Afaybia/Saudi 1001 Arabia (Saudi Arabia) *Spellebanon (Lebanon) *South Lore-ea/Story-ea (South Korea) **Boo-san/ Book-san (Busan) **Soul/Speoull (Seoul) *Spin-dia (India) *Spin-donesia (Indonesia) *Taiwand (Taiwan) **Taipage/Taipea (Taipei) *Mer-key (Turkey) *Uz-book-istan (Uzbekistan) Europe (Merope) *Boznia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Belfgium (Belgium) *Cap-O-Russias (Russia) **Fae-va River (Neva River) **Fairy Godmother Russia (Mother Russia) **Moscrown (Moscow) **Saint Peterpansburg (Saint Petersburg) **Spellkateringburg (Yekaterinburg) *Chess-ia (Czechia) *Enchance/Enchants (France) **Fairis (Paris) *E-sword-in-the-stone-ia (Estonia) **Tale-in (Tallin) *Featherlands (Netherlands) *Fin-land/Faenland (Finland) **Spellsinki (Helsinki) *Great Britale (Great Britain) **Engrimm (England) ***Camelot-bridge (Camebridge) ***Londust (London) **Plotland (Scotland) ***Abeardeen (Aberdeen) **Tales (Wales) ***Card-if/Cardmyth (Cardiff) *Grimmany (Germany) **Bearlin (Berlin) **Bearvaria (Bavaria) *Hexembourg (Luxembourg) **Hexembourg City (Luxembourg City) *Honorway/Loreway (Norway) **Lorevik (Larvik) **Ozlo (Oslo) **Spell (Hell) **Trollheim (Trondheim) *Italey (Italy) **Plot Venice/Vemice (Venice) **Tome (Rome) *Liechpenstein (Liechtenstein) *Litvia/Plotvia (Latvia) *Miceland (Iceland) *Mol-dove-a (Moldovia) *Oztria (Austria) *Penmark (Denmark) **Co-pen-hagen/Copen-hag-en (Copenhagen) *San Merino (San Marino) *Slobeania (Slovenia) *Spellvakia (Slovakia) *Spungary (Hungary) *Swepen (Sweden) *Swizardland (Switzerland) *Trolland (Poland) *Trollgaria (Bulgaria) North America (North Faymerica) *Bearbados (Barbados) *Cardnada (Canada) *Fee-Fi-Fominican Republish (Dominican Republic) *Hexico (Mexico) **Hexico City (Mexico City) *Jafayca (Jamaica) *Mer-tinique (Martinique) *Puer-story-co (Puerto Rico) *Spellize (Belize) *St. Kitts and Elves (St. Kitts and Nevis) *United States/Kingdom of Fairymerica/Faymerica (United States of America) **Arkanlore (Arkansas) **Californarnia/Spellafornia (California) **Fairyland (Maryland) **Flora-da (Florida) **Ge-orc-a (Georgia) **Hexas (Texas) **New Jer-sea (New Jersey) **Loregon (Oregon) **Mer-vont (Vermont) **Mis-story (Missouri) **New Book/New Orc (New York) ***New Book City/New Orc City (New York City) ****Miceler Building (Chrysler Building) ****The Big Poison Apple (The Big Apple) ****The Kingdom State Building (The Empire State Building) **New Hamp-Cheshire (New Hampshire) **New Hexico (New Mexico) **North Charmolina (North Carolina) ***Chapel Glass Hill (Chapel Hill) **North Da-book-ta (North Dakota) **Penesse (Tennessee) **Penslyvania (Pennsylvania) **Pentucky (Kentucky) **South Charmolina (South Carolina) **South Da-book-ta (South Dakota) **Spellinois (Illinois) **Spindiana (Indiana) **Wishington (Washington) ***Seapple (Seattle) **Wishington DC (Washington DC) **Yellow Brick Road Island (Rhode Island) Oceania *Fay-ji (Fiji) *Marspell Islands (Marshall Islands) *New Hexland (New Zealand) **Faepier (Napier) **Spellington (Wellington) **Wrote-torua (Rotorua) *New Spelledonia (New Caledonia) *Oztralia (Australia) **Spellbourne (Melbourne) *Penuatu (Vanuatu) *Spellmoa (Samoa) South America (South Faymerica) *Argenietina (Argentina) **Buenos Fairies (Buenos Aires) *Fairyguay/Pa-rags-uay (Paraguay) *Geniezuela (Venezuela) *Hexcuador (Ecuador) *Penru (Peru) *Trollivia (Bolivia) *Trollombia/Co-legend-a (Colombia) **Bogoata (Bogota) Miscellaneous Locations *Lance-a-lote (Lanzarote, Canary Islands) *Rio de Geniero (Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) International Organisations *The FaEU (The EU/European Union) *The League of Authors (The League of Nations) *United Authors (United Nations) Literature Authors *Anne Carriage-son (Anne Carson) *Faechael Carriage-son (Rachel Carson) *H.P. Witchcraft (H.P. Lovecraft) *Robert Iron Heinrich (Robert A. Heinlein) *Shannon Tale (Shannon Hale) *Spelliam Shakespeare (William Shakespeare) *Suzanne Spellfors (Suzanne Selfors) Awards *Man-Booker Prize (Man-Booker Prize) *Princess-and-the-Peabody Award (Peabody Award) Publishers *Fable and Fable (Faber and Faber) *Random Castle (Random House) *Simon and Pieman (Simon & Schuster) Titles *The Mer-chant of Venice (The Merchant of Venice) *Princess Trilogy (Princess Academy series) *Romeo and Julihex (Romeo and Juliet) *Stranger in a Strange Far, Far Away Land (Stranger in a Strange Land) *Waiting for Godmother (Waiting for Godot) Retailers *Yarns and Noble (Barnes and Nobles) Music Awards *Grimmys (Grammys) Artists **Brendon Undine (Brendon Urie) **Nate Truess (Nate Ruess) **Spencer Sylph (Spencer Smith) *3 Blind-MCE (Blink-182) *5 Chapters of Summer (5 Seconds of Summer) *ABBA-cadabra (ABBA) *AE$OP Rocky (A$AP Rocky) *All Shine Glow (All Time Low) *Ariana Granted (Ariana Grande) *Aspelle (Adele) *Billy Troll (Billy Joel) *Billy-goatye (Gotye) *Blackwings (Blackpink) *Bonny-M (Boney M) *Bookstreet Boys (Backstreet Boys) *Capella Cabello (Camila Cabello) *CARD (KARD) *Card-i B (Cardi B) *Christina Faerie (Christina Perri) *Christina Grimm-ie (Christina Grimmie) *Christmastina Elfguilera (Christina Aguilera) *Dicey Chicks/Dixie Ruby Chicks/Pixie Chicks (Dixie Chicks) *Dormou5/Fieldmouse5 (Deadmau5) *Earth, Wind and Fairy (Earth, Wind and Fire) *Echo-nymph (Echosmith) *Elf-is Presley/Elvis Princely/Spellvis Presley (Elvis Presley) *Ever After School (After School) **Apple Caramel (Orange Caramel) *Fairestmore (Paramore) *Fall Out Book (Fall Out Boy) *Far East Castlement (Far East Movement) *Fayday Parade (Mayday Parade) *Fayoncé (Beyoncé) *Fifth Charmony (Fifth Harmony) *Fitcher's Birdy (Birdy) *Froggers and Gnomerstein (Rodgers and Hammerstein) *f(aex) f(x) *Gfairy (Gfriend) *Ghouls’ Generation/Gnomes' Generation (Girls’ Generation) *Green Fae/Queen Day/Green Knight (Green Day) *Hexton (Rixton) *Hey Violet Fairy Book (Hey Violet) *Irvwing Fairlin (Irving Berlin) *Itzy Bitzy (Itzy) *John Myth (John Legend) *Justin Timberwolf (Justin Timberlake) *Katy Fairy (Katy Perry) *Lady Yaga (Lady Gaga) *Lana d'Aulnoy (Lana del Rey) *Leona Lewish (Leona Lewis) *Little Boye Cyan (Troye Sivan) *Little Quix (Little Mix) *Little Red Sheeran (Ed Sheeran) *Little Red Velvet/Red-Rose Velvet (Red Velvet) *Maidonna (Madonna) *Mamaboo/Mamabook (Mamamoo) *Mariah Fairy (Mariah Carey) *Merina and The Diamonds (Marina and the Diamonds) *MICE/Splice (TWICE) *Michael Jack-and-the-Beanstalk (Michael Jackson) *Mother Goose Mother Bear (Mother Mother) *My Chemical Ever After/My Magical Romance/My Storybook Romance (My Chemical Romance) **Frank Lie-ero (Frank Iero) **Gerard Fay (Gerard Way) **Mikey Fay (Mikey Way) *N*CHANT (NSYNC) *N.W.A/g'Nomes with Attitude (N.W.A/N- with Attitude) *New Rendition (New Edition) *Nicki Spinaj (Nicki Minaj) *NU'BEAST (NU'EST) *Odd Fable (Odd Future) *Of Dragons and Men (Of Monsters and Men) *Old Blind Mice (Old Blind Dogs) *One Reflection (One Direction) *Ozcar Gnomerstein II (Oscar Hammerstein II) *Panic! At The Ball (Panic! At The Disco) *Peasants II Princes (Boys II Men) *Pink Flycia (Pink Floyd) *Pix-Ski (Mitski) *PJ Lovely (PJ Liguori) *Potion-tonix (Pentatonix) *Princess-tin (Pristin) *Prince Staples (Vince Staples) *Prince the Veil (Pierce the Veil) *Puss In Boots Dolls (Pussycat Dolls) *Rebecca Jack (Rebecca Black) *Regina Sparktor (Regina Spektor) *SeaSea Hexha (Bebe Rexha) *Selena Gnomez (Selena Gomez) *Sevenseas/Seventea (Seventeen) *Sleeping with Mermaids (Sleeping with Sirens) *Sole-lange (Solange) *Sophie Willis-Hextor (Sophie Ellis-Bextor) *Spellanie Martinez (Melanie Martinez) *Spelline Dion (Celine Dion) *Spelltallica (Metallica) *Spin-dsey Stirling/Spin-dsey Stringling (Lindsey Stirling) *Spun. (Fun.) *Stephen Storytime (Stephen Sondheim) *Story Kelly (Tori Kelly) *Storya Estefan (Gloria Estefan) *Sugar and Spice Girls (Spice Girls) *System of a Crown (System of a Down) *Tailor Hall (Tally Hall) *Tailor Quick (Taylor Swift) *TeXT (TXT) *The Brotherhood (The Neighborhood) *The Contemporary Baebes (The Mediaeval Baebes) *The Fabled (The Wanted) *The Four/Five Element(al)s (The Four Seasons) *The Whittles (The Beatles) *Tiara (Ciara) *Trolleen Bellinger (Colleen Ballinger) *twenty one of hearts (twenty one pilots) *TXID (EXID) *Wild Beast (Wild Belle) *Witchard Froggers (Richard Rodgers) *Written Park (Linkin Park) Genres *Acaspella (Acapella) Songs *Bean On (Lean On) *Big Bad Thing (Bad Things) *Blank Page (Blank Space) *Breath/Death of a Knight Bachelor (Death of a Bachelor) *Changing Pages (Chasing Pavements) *Charm Me Baby One More Time (Hit Me Baby One More Time) *Charm Me Harder (Love Me Harder) *Charm Me Maybe (Call Me Maybe) *Flippin' Back to Back (Back to Back) *Glass Slipper (Glass Bead) *I See Magic (I See Fire) *I Was Destined to Make You Happy (I Was Born to Make You Happy) *I Write Tales, Not Destinies (I Write Sins, Not Tragedies) *My Tales Know What You Did in the Dark/Write 'Em Up (My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark/Light 'Em Up) *Oops, I Charmed You Again (Oops, I Did It Again) *Page to Page (Side to Side) *Rhyme For The Bookend (Hymn For The Weekend) *Single Fairies (Single Ladies) *Spell You Again (See You Again) *Spelline Bling (Hotline Bling) *Tocks-ic (Toxic) *Transformation (Formation) *When Can I Charm You Again? (When Can I See You Again?) *You Don't Know You're Charming (You Don't Know You're Beautiful) *You Drive Me Mad (You Drive Me Crazy) School Classes :For a list of canon classes, see: Understanding Ever After: Class List *Advanced Wooing *Anger Magicment (Anger Management) *Archi-hext-ure (Architecture) *Arts & Crafts *Beast Training and Care *Bi-ogre-y (Biology) *Castle Design *Che-myth-stry (Chemistry) *Classic Literature *Computer Magic (Computer Science) *Craft-shop (a workshop for trickster students) *Creative Storytelling *Crownculus (Calculus) *Damsels-in-Distressing *Dance Class-ic (Dance Class) *Debate *Dragon Slaying *Environmental Magic (Environmental Science) *Fays-Hex/Physhex (Physics) *General Villainy *Geografairy (Geography) *Ge-orge-y (Geology) *Grimmnastics (Gymnastics) *Health Class-ic (Health Class) *Hero Training *History of Evil Spells *History of Tall Tales *Home Evilnomics (Home Economics) *Kettle-quette (Etiquette) *Kingdom Management *Magicology *Muse-ic (Music) *Mythematics/Mathemagic (Mathematics) *Mythology *Princess Design *Princessology *Science and Sorcery *Statishex (Statistics) *Study Ball (Study Hall) *Tale-gebra (Algebra) **Tale-gebra I **Tale-gebra II *Throne Economics *Woodshop *Wooing 101 Places *Castleteria (cafeteria) *Charmitorium (auditorium) *Class-ic (class) *Class-ic-rooms (classrooms) *Lost and Crowned Office (Lost and Found Office) *Grimmnasium (gymnasium) Miscellaneous *Advance-a-lot Placement (Advanced Placement) *Crowncert Band (Concert Band) *De-tense-ion (detention) *Orc-estra (Orchestra) *Spellmester (semester) Sports *Applebatics (acrobatics) *Basket-ball (basketball) *Big Bad-minton (badminton) *Magic Rug-by (rugby) *Palaceball (baseball) *Track and Shield (track and field) Bookball (Football) *Fairytale-back (pass-back) *Touchcrown (touchdown) Organisations *Feefa (FIFA) Technology Apps *Abeano (Amino) *Bean/Stalk (Vine) *Cinder/Tinderbox/Tinderella (Tinder) *Clock Tok (TikTok) *Instacharm/Instacrown/Mythstagram/Princestagram (Instagram) *Flitter (Twitter) *Snapchant (Snapchat) *Spellify (Spotify) *Spine (Vine) *Spintrest (Pinterest) *Storybook (Facebook) *EFae (EBay) *FayPal (PayPal) Devices *Compact Mirror (mini tablet) *Gnomebook (Chromebook) *MirrorPhone (cell phone, iPhone) *MirrorPad (tablet, iPad) *PageStation (PlayStation) *Reflect (Mac Book) *Storii (Wii) *Spindle (Kindle) *xBook/HexBook (xBox) Miscellaneous *BirdSong (Samsung) *Elfie/Shellfie/Spellfie (selfie) *Fleet/Re-fleet (tweet/retweet) *Hext/hexting (text/texting) *Hextag (hashtag) *LitCoin/WritCoin (BitCoin) *MirrorCast (broadcast/show/podcast) *Mirrornet (Internet) *Mirrorsoft (Microsoft) *MirrorStore (Apple Store) *sTORy/The Turnip Princess Router (TOR - The Onion Router) Video Games *"Get-in-the-Sack" Monsters (Pocket Monsters/Pokemon) *Angel's Halo/Faylo (Halo) *Assassin's Tale (Assassin's Creed) *Call of Beauty (Call of Duty) *Castle Raider (Tomb Raider) *Dance Castle (Dance Central) *Dishonest (Dishonored) *Dragonronpa (Danganronpa) *Enchantae (Shantae) *Fairy Emblem (Fire Emblem) *Final Fairytale (Final Fantasy) *Five Chapters at Freddy's/FCAF (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF) *Flying Monkey Island (Monkey Island) *Giant Hill/Glass Hill (Silent Hill) *Glass Effect (Mass Effect) *Grand Theft Carriage (Grand Theft Auto) *Kingdom's Quest (King's Quest) *Poppa Bear's x (Papa's x) *Sonic My Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spellbox (Roblox) *Super Fairio Bros. (Super Mario Bros.) *The Legend of Spellda (The Legend of Zelda) *The Seven Dwarves' Minecraft/MaidenCraft (Minecraft) *The Tower of Baba Yaga (The Tower of Druaga) *Unchanted (Uncharted) *Youkai Sundial (Youkai Watch) Websites *FableBook/PageBook (Facebook) *FairestChapter/SquireSpace (SquareSpace) *Flitter (Twitter) *Hexlist (Craigslist) *Itsy Bitsy (Etsy) *Little Red-it (Reddit) *MyChapter (Myspace) *NCHNTMT (MVTMT) *Throne-blr (Tumblr) *Wingx (Wix) *WooTube (Youtube) Television Programs *12 Monkeys Jumping On The Bed / 12 Flying Monkeys (12 Monkeys) *2 Broke Dwarves (2 Broke Girls) *Boots (Suits) *Brewing Bad (Breaking Bad) *Brooqueen 99 (Brooklyn 99) *Castle Hunters (House Hunters) *Catching Up With The Charmings (Keeping Up With The Kardashians) *Chant Moms (Dance Moms) *Curious St. George (Curious George) *Dog with a Mirrorblog (Dog with a Blog) *Don't Trust the Witch in APT 23 (Don't Trust the B in APT 23) *DrakeTales (DuckTales) *Dungeons & Damsels (Dungeons & Dragons) *Eureflection Ballad Contest (Eurovision Song Contest) *Fair Bears (Care Bears) *Fairy Dreadful (Penny Dreadful) *Full Castle/Fuller Castle (Full House/Fuller House) *Full Castle/Fuller Castle (Full/Fuller House) *Magic Rug-rats (Rugrats) *Mer-lock (Sherlock) *MSV Unpolished (MTV Unplugged) *Open Sesame Steet (Sesame Street) *Pixer-Upper (Fixer-Upper) *Princess Meets Fairytale (Girl Meets World) *Quacking The System (Hacking The System) *Rivertale(Riverdale) *Satyrs Back Off (Haters Back Off) *S.P.E.L.L. farm (A.N.T. Farm) *Snow White Collar (White Collar) *Tale Hooks (Fish Hooks) *The Fresh Prince of Rebel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *The Hex Factor (The X Factor) *The Huff-and-Puff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) *Tiny Castle Hunters (Tiny House Hunters) *Tiny Castle Nation (Tiny House Nation) *Treasure Hoarders (Hoarders) *Wand-tico (Quantico) *Will & Graciosa (Will & Grace) *Yellow Dwarf (Red Dwarf) Television Actors/Stars *Bob Rose (Bob Ross) *CroCro Dreamer (JoJo Siwa) *Fairis Hilton (Paris Hilton) *Keel SeaBass Tideson (Neil DeGrasse Tyson) *Kim Cardashian (Kim Kardashian) *Myrtha Stewart (Martha Stewart) *Rob Brydgroom (Rob Brydon) *Rosie O'Donspell (Rosie O'Donnell) *Spellsey Grammar (Kelsey Grammer) Television Stations/Channels *Big Big Sea (BBC) *National Geofairic (National Geographic) *TWFN (The World Fairy Network) Toys/Games *American Fairy/Faymerican Princess (American Girl) *Charmings and Dragons (Snakes and Ladders) *Charm-opoly (Monopoly) *Dungeons and Damsels (Dungeons and Dragons) *Design-a-Dragon (Build-a-Bear) *Feyblade (Beyblade) *Ultimate Big Bad Wolf/Fairymob (Ultimate Werewolf/Mafia) Miscellaneous *Cirque Du Scrolleil (Cirque Du Soleil) *Fairest Wheel (Ferris Wheel) *Fairyplane (Airplane) *Jack-and-the-Beanstalk FM (Jack FM) *JYPrince (JYP) *Magic L. Bean Museum (Monte L. Bean Museum) *Mirror-on-the-Wall Street (Wall Street) *Nobel Peas Prize/No-spell Peace Prize (Nobel Peace Prize) *Pages (Shades) *Scrollinary Arts (Culinary Arts) *SpellM (SM) *White Cat pages (White Pages) *Yellow Dwarf pages (Yellow Pages) *YGenie (YG) Amusement parks *Charmowinds(carowinds) *Six hags (Six flags) *Uniconal Castles (Universal studios) *Walt Charmy world (Walt Disney world) *Charmy land (Disney land Category:Tutorials